Getting Lost With You
by aeileen
Summary: "Percy kissed her, in the old tree house from their childhood. And Annabeth let him, but then she didn't. She panicked." Percabeth AU/OOC/Fluff T/M *disclaimer* rick riordian owns all characters
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth wanted to move. It was as simple as that. She didn't want to go to another state, or city, or even block, just a different house. Preferably a house that didn't reside right next door to the Jackson's and maybe, just maybe, she'd make it to school on time for once. The kid infuriated Annabeth to the core. He didn't have a car yet so Annabeth was his main reliant to get to school, but he really didn't seem to appreciate it much, seeing he was late nearly every day.

Percy Jackson was a childhood friend of Annabeth's, but then he grew into his body, and his black hair didn't look so shaggy when it brushed across his brow. People took notice; he wasn't the loser kid with dyslexia anymore, he was someone. Percy was swim team captain and quarterback for the football team. Sure, Annabeth had her own extracurricular activities; dance team and student council were widely appreciated at Olympia High, and she definitely wasn't a stranger to attention from the opposite gender, herself.

Not to say Percy wasn't a friend, he was, a very good friend too, he just wasn't as close as when they were kids. But he did have a habit of making Annabeth want to punch him in the eye, though she had marvelous self-restraint and allowed herself only and eye roll and the occasional "douche" comment. If it were up to Annabeth, she'd be fine with only seeing Percy at social outings and in the hall, but no. She had to cart his butt to school and back every day until his eighteenth birthday when he was allowed his own car. He could've gotten one over six months ago, after he got his license, but his mother isn't stupid, she wasn't just going to hand him a car.

Sally Jackson decided Percy could borrow her car for the first six months of having his license, if he received one infraction, he couldn't get a car until he was eighteen. Though Percy was Percy, and six weeks after getting that coveted plastic card that allowed teenager freedom, he got pulled over for speeding. Now Annabeth had to pay the price. She loved Sally too much to say no when she asked if Percy could catch a ride and they'd give her gas money. Now she wished she tarnished her relationship with the woman next door just a smidge so she would be trudging across the freshly mowed grass over to Percy's front door.

She knocked three times, each louder than the next but when no one came to answer, she let herself in. The Jackson-Blofis household was charming, but had a homey feel to it. The family photos that littered the walls made you feel that it was a happy house hold. Annabeth smiled as she passed one from Percy's seventh birthday, blue cake was smeared on both of their faces. Annabeth scowled where Percy was grinning from ear to ear. Annabeth remembered that day; Percy had retaliated towards her after she pushed his face into the cake by taking his whole slice and throwing it at her.

Annabeth found her way to the kitchen to see Percy running his finger under the faucet and a burnt piece of toast on the floor. Annabeth put her hands on her hips and wore an annoyed expression on her face.

"Seriously Jackson?" she asked, causing Percy to jump.

"It was the stupid toaster!" Percy protested after he realized it was her. "It burned me!"

Annabeth scoffed as she picked up the toast and threw it into the trash can. Percy rummaged around, looking through the drawers and cabinets on a search for something. Annabeth knew what he was looking for, she pushed him out of the way and crouched down and opened the cupboard under the sink, retrieving the first aid kit. Seventeen years, and the neighbor still knew his own house better than he did. Annabeth pulled the little tube of burn cream and a bandage from the kit and set it on the counter. Percy had a sheepish look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as Annabeth tended to his inflamed, reddened flesh.

"Now," Annabeth said, glancing back at the clock on the stove, "You have made us ten minutes late."

"School doesn't start for a half hour," Percy countered, "Why do we have to get there so early?"

"Because I didn't pay almost three hundred dollars for a parking pass to get stuck parking on the street because all the spots were taken." Annabeth said, "Now grab your backpack and lets go."

"But my breakfast," Percy whined.

"Take and apple and _lets go._"

Percy sighed in defeat as he marched towards the kitchen table to retrieve his backpack and an apple from the bowl residing on the table. He followed Annabeth in suit to the front door and promptly locked it after exiting. Annabeth got into the driver's side of her Prius and Percy slid into the passenger's seat after throwing his bag into the back. Annabeth started the engine and put on her seatbelt as Percy fiddled with the radio, landing on some rock station that he knew Annabeth hated. Annabeth fished her phone from her pocket and handed it to Percy.

"This music sucks." She stated, "Play my music."

Percy obliged, connecting her phone to the Bluetooth and scrolling through her playlist, he selected some alt indie song that Annabeth loved and Percy could easily tolerate. Percy started fidgeting with the sleek iPhone 5s that belonged to Annabeth and hovered his thumb over the message icon for a moment.

"Got any incriminating messages?" He asked, failing to wiggle his eye brows.

"No, you idiot," Annabeth stated, not taking her eyes off the road, "Now put my phone down."

"Or what?" Percy countered.

Annabeth slowed the car to a stop as the light turned red; she looked at Percy with a serious expression.

"Or you'll lose that hand."

"Oh, but you're driving." Percy said, sarcasm lacing his voice, "And we all know the rule abiding Annabeth Chase would never dare to be distracted while driv-,"

Percy was cut off by a forceful hit to his chest from Annabeth's fist. Annabeth returned her eyes to the road and eased off the break as the light switched to green.

"What was that?" Annabeth said, smirking, "I didn't quite catch what you said."

"Shut up."

Annabeth and Percy rode in a comfortable silence the rest of the way to school. Much to Annabeth's dismay, there were not parking spots left and she was stuck on the street. She passed an icy glare to Percy as she exited the car and retrieved her things.

"You're an ass." Annabeth stated as she trudged up the hill towards the school.

"It's not my fault I got injured!" Percy protested, "What if it affects my playing tonight?"

Percy was referring to the football game that would be taking place that Friday night and seven pm sharp. The Olympia High Titans were playing the Saint Michael's Lions. St. Michael's was the local all-boys catholic school The two schools were rivals, whether it was because there was a feud dating back seventy some years ago after a mysterious debacle resulting in a missing Lion's mascot or it was because the St. Michael's boys were all rich and pretentious, and their school recruited players to create better sports teams. Not many schools in their conference enjoyed playing them, but winning against them was the best.

The California heat was getting to Annabeth was walking up the large hill wasn't helping her much. She quick wiped the bead of sweat off her brow, it was in the low nineties, and only eight am. She desperately wished for it to be December. December brought low temps, mid-sixties weather was her favorite. It meant she could break out her leggings and riding boots, and her favorite cream cardigan. Rather jean shorts that tended to ride up and the gladiator sandals that gave her feel blisters. She enviously glared at Percy who was wearing a t-shirt, boat shoes and khaki shorts. His outfit seemed much more comfortable than hers.

"Then you'll just have to suck it up." Annabeth replied to his earlier question.

"But it hurts," Percy pouted like a five year old.

"Do you need me to kiss it and make it better?" Annabeth asked sarcastically as they made it to the top of the hill. Annabeth rolled her eyes as Percy gave her the puppy-dog look and extended his injured hand towards her. Annabeth laughed as she kissed the top of his burned hand. Percy pulled it back and rested it over his heart and placed his good hand over it.

"Thank you, Annabeth," Percy said, his voice almost dripping with false appreciation. "It means _so_ much."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she parted ways with Percy, making her way to her locker to grab her things for her first few classes. Percy headed to the locker rooms to drop off his football bag, before being promptly late to his own first period. The first four periods of the day passed by quickly for Annabeth, she made a quick stop at her locker before making her way to the cafeteria. She easily found her way to her usual table with her fellow juniors.

Among them were Thalia and Jason Grace, who were Percy's cousins. Jason was supposed to be a sophomore but he was too smart for his own good and skipped first grade. Percy's other cousin, Nico Di Angelo was also sitting there, the kid stayed to himself mostly, after his sister Bianca died he was never the same. Annabeth sat and pulled her sandwich from her bag and started to eat. Piper Mclean joined a few moments later and sat next to her boyfriend, Jason. Piper, though she hates it, is like Olympia's mini celebrity. Her father has been in more movies than Annabeth could count and if often brings Piper unwanted attention.

Annabeth was suddenly aware of a soft fabric brushing her arm. She turned to see Percy sitting next to her, with a fleece tie blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The blanket was a dark grey with hints of green and blue. Misshapen trout were scattered across the fabric, making it look like the bottom of a lake. Annabeth was sure it was the ugliest blanket she had ever set her eyes on, and the fact that it was a hundred degree day out really befuddled her as to how he was snuggled up in a blanket.

"Percy?" Jason asked him,

"Yes?" He responded, though it was hard to hear, seeing the blanket covered his mouth.

"Why are you wearing a hideous blanket?" Thalia said, a little more bluntly than Jason would have.

Percy readjusted his blanket in a very dignified manner. He made it so his arms and mouth were free, seeing he had to eat his lunch. He quickly pulled the part of the monstrosity up, a corner of it was brushing the ground and gods forbid it got dirty.

"I made it in Home Ec. and frankly I like it more than I like any of you."

"You'll get a heat stroke if you wear that… thing, around all day." Annabeth sated in between bites of her lunch.

"You guys are all ass holes."

The rest of the lunch was spent criticizing Percy on his choices and the game that night. Annabeth made plans to meet up with Thalia, Piper and a few other girls prior, whereas Jason and Percy would both be playing, along with one of their friends who was in a different lunch, Frank Zhang. Nico would be flying solo, if he even went at all. He wasn't into school functions much. There was a slim chance he could meet up with one Leo Valdez, school trouble maker and Piper's partner in crime, although Annabeth was quite certain Nico scared Leo somewhat, so she doubted the probability of that pair happening.

The rest of the school day passed in a blur for Annabeth. She took two quizzes that were beyond easy and watched a film in her last hour. She was quite relieved for her fourth hour study hall because she was able to finish her homework she had from periods one through three, leaving her with a homework free weekend.

Annabeth, not needing to give Percy a ride, walked straight to her car after the dismissal bell rang. She threw her near empty bag into the backseat and drove home. The drive way was empty when she arrived meaning her mother was still at work and Malcolm, her older brother was at practice along with Jason and Percy. Malcolm was a senior and running back on the football team. He was dating Reyna Avilla Ramirez-Arellando. Reyna was Annabeth's friend, though an ex of Jason. Their breakup was rough; Jason practically left Reyna for Piper. Reyna understood and didn't blame Piper; in fact they were actually pretty close friends, though Reyna usually opted out of social gatherings that included Jason.

Annabeth entered her humble abode, throwing her bag on the stairs for the next time she made her way to her bedroom. Annabeth found herself a glass of juice and a few cinnamon pita chips. She was browsing through twitter on her phone when her front door opened and closed. Thalia walked right past Annabeth, not bothering to say hi, but making sure she took a few chips and promptly sprawled out on the sofa and flicked on the television. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked to join her.

"Hello to you too." Annabeth said, adjusting the pillow behind her.

"Yeah," Thalia said, not picking up on the sarcasm, "So what are we doing for food tonight?"

"I thought we'd just order a pizza or two."

"Three would be better."

"Three it is."

Thalia and Annabeth spoke some about school, life and boys while waiting on the others. Piper eventually made her way in along with Reyna. Hazel, a sophomore who was newly dating Frank found her way over with surprisingly Leo beside her. The others were a little confused by his presence. Not that they were wondering why he was with Hazel, but why he was there at all. Annabeth had assumed it would be a girl's night.

"Don't worry Ladies, the party has arrived." Leo said as he entered the living room.

"Hey Leo," Piper said, slightly bemused, "Whacha doing here?"

"He wouldn't stop talking about how he didn't want to go to the game alone during last period." Hazel supplied.

"Well," Piper said, "As that may be, Leo, I don't think I have a shade of lip stick that will suit your skin tone for when we get ready. You're out of luck."

Leo shook his head in sorrow. The six watched some television for a while before Annabeth went to order a few pizzas, courtesy of her mother, Athena's credit card. Athena wouldn't mind much, owning her own architecture business meant she could spare forty bucks on food for her daughter's friends every once in a while.

Once the pizzas arrived, the girls made their way up stairs to Annabeth's room. Leo opted for watching the movie that was playing and keeping an entire pizza by his side for company. Annabeth called to him, reminding him not to slop on the couch before they ventured up stairs.

Annabeth fished around her closet, searching for all of her Olympia high spirit wear. Orange and purple, the school's colors littered Annabeth's white carpet. Various slogans and event names were scrawled across the t-shirts she had found. Each of the girls found one to their liking and styled it each way and which. Annabeth picked an orange shirt and paired it with her favorite converse and denim shorts. She wore her hair down and let Piper apply a little more makeup than what she usually would wear. The girls ate their share of pizza as they dressed themselves.

Annabeth's phone read six thirty so they went to fetch Leo and divided themselves up between cars. Annabeth ended up with only Piper. They were making their way towards school when Annabeth's phone beeped. She was driving so she asked Piper to read it.

"Why did Percy text you saying 'want to give me another kiss for good luck tonight?'" Piper asked with an incriminating tone to her voice.

"Long story." Annabeth stated sheepishly.

"We've got time."

Annabeth told Piper about her and Percy's little hand scene that morning. She explained to her that his cheeky comment was only a joke and she needn't worry. Piper didn't seem convinced.

"He's into you."

"Yeah, and you're into Leo."

"Ew," Piper said, "No. But seriously Annabeth, he likes you. I can tell."

"You're crazy."

Annabeth knew Piper was crazy, but scenes of Percy being a little more personal with Annabeth than the others started to play on repeat through her mind. He couldn't like her though, could he? Sure, they had decided they'd marry each other when they seven and Percy even gave Annabeth a quick peck when she'd said yes, though that was as far as romantic thoughts between them had even gotten, right? Annabeth thought that it was probably just coincidental that he tended to sit by her when possible, and told her freshman year that her relationship with Luke was a bad idea. He was right on that one though, it had gone down in flames, though it did last until sophomore year.

Annabeth pushed the thoughts aside as she made her way to the student section of the bleachers. She looked down at the boys practicing on the field. She spotted number twelve, Malcolm, number twenty three, Jason, Number six, Frank and number eighteen, Percy.

Percy passed the ball between Malcolm and Frank, running around their side of the field, warming up. Annabeth caught his eye and he waved, she smiled as she returned it. Percy watched as the opposing team, clad in blue and white, did their warm ups. They were so uniform, it was scary. Their school was a military school, so it was easy to understand, though it almost seemed alien how in sync the were compared to the Titans, going every which way, doing whatever exercise and warm up Coach Hedge had told them to.

The game started and the titans were off to a good start. Percy had thrown the ball to Malcolm and Jason several times. The score was twenty three to nineteen. Seven seconds were left on the clock when Percy pulled the team into a meeting. Annabeth watched from the stands as they quickly talked before breaking formation and starting up again. The whistle blew and the Percy ran the ball. Seven seconds passed to quickly for him to score but the game ended and they had won.

Olympia High had a knack for school spirit. When the buzzer sounded the student section stormed the field, hopping over the fence to congratulate the team. Annabeth found her way to the front and was pushed into a remarkably smelly person. She looked up to see Malcolm pulling off his helmet, revealing much shorter but the same curly blonde hair that she had.

"God you need a shower." Annabeth half yelled because of the cheering.

"Thanks sis," Malcolm said sarcastically. "Percy's over there if you want to congratulate him." Malcolm pointed to the right.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Annabeth asked defensively.

"Nothing."

Much to Annabeth's dismay, she ended up being shoved over in Percy direction. He shared the same pungent odor Malcolm had been wearing. He was grinning widely, waving his helmet above his head in victory.

"Congrats," Annabeth said when he noticed her.

"Thanks, Beth," Percy said, pulling her into a hug.

"Who's hosting the after party?" Annabeth asked, decided to scold him for calling her Beth later.

"Jason."

Annabeth parted ways with the smelly boy and made her way out of the crowd. She found Piper and got a head start to Thalia's house. She expected she'd be sleeping there so she sent a quick text to her mom, and a few more to other people about the night's plans before pulling out of the parking lot.

"So are you going to hook up with Percy tonight?" Piper asked all too innocently.

"Excuse me?"

"He likes you, you like him. Why not?" Piper stated.

"Okay," Annabeth said, "When did this graduate from him liking me to me liking him as well?"

"Because you didn't deny it when I said he liked you." Piper stated, matter-of-factly. "Almost as if you _wanted_ it to be true."

"Shut up, Piper."

Annabeth pulled her car into Thalia's drive way. Thalia and Jason's father was almost never home. He ran a large airline company and was nearly always away on business. They had practically been living on her own since Thalia was fourteen. Annabeth exited the car and locked it. She walked to the large garage door that was connected to the large home that the Grace family resided in. Annabeth punched in the garage code she had known since she was able to reach it and entered into the large kitchen.

Annabeth went to unlock the front door and made her way to the basement with Piper to bring up… Refreshments. Annabeth didn't drink, but not everyone had taken a sobriety pledge their freshman year as she did. Thalia had arrived minutes later with Hazel and Reyna. Thalia looked rather pissed off.

"They're going to make _such_ a mess." Thalia stated.

"Sorry Thals," Annabeth said, "I'm sleeping here tonight by the way."

"You get to help clean tomorrow then."

Annabeth made a face but decided it was best not to reply. Within two hours, the majority of Olympia High's upperclassman body was at the Grace's. Annabeth sat in the kitchen, sipping on a soda. She observed the scene around her. Drew Tanaka, Piper's cousin was throwing herself at Luke Castellan who seemed more interested in the table lamp than her. Silena Beauregard's lips were latched so tight to Charles Beckendorf's, Annabeth was sure she would pass out from lack of oxygen.

Thalia was running amuck, trying to clean messes before they happened, to save herself from even more work the following morning. Jason and Piper seemed to be whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears which made Annabeth want to puke. She smiled as she watched Frank and Hazel dance so conservatively that it seemed like they were from the nineteen forties.

"Having fun?" A voice from behind her asked.

Annabeth turned to see black hair and green eyes.

"The most." She replied.

"I'm not much for parties either." Percy responded.

"Really?" Annabeth questioned, "You seem to attend every single one."

"Gotta keep up appearances." Percy replied with a smirk.

"Arrogant bastard." Annabeth said playfully.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and started pulling her towards the backdoor.

"Come on, let's go outside."

Annabeth followed as he led her out the door and through Thalia's backyard. The yard was an expansive place. A pool was off to the left, where Annabeth noticed several skinny dippers. A patio and small pond were on the right. The whole area was lined with woods. At first, Annabeth thought Percy was taking her to the woods, then she realized he was, just he had a specific destination in mind.

The approached the tree house with a wave of nostalgia. Annabeth had forgotten it was here. Thalia and Jason's father had built it as a consolation gift when their mother died. They used to play there almost daily when they were kids. Percy finally released Annabeth's hand as he started to climb up the old wood ladder, Annabeth followed. The tree house was rather large, like everything else the Grace's received. A small sofa sat in one corner and a TV with a gaming system for Jason was in the other. Their father had run electricity from the house to the tree house when it was built. The thing was surprisingly sturdy to hold a sofa that easily fit two teenagers.

The two sat and talked. Annabeth didn't know how long they were there for, but she didn't mind. They talked about the game, life, childhood, friends, everything. Their conversation didn't seem like it was going to end, but it did. Because Percy did something that was completely expected but totally surprised Annabeth. He kissed her.

Percy kissed her, in the old tree house from their childhood. And Annabeth let him, but then she didn't. She panicked. This was Percy. Her best friend from childhood. She shouldn't be kissing him. Annabeth pulled away, mouth agape, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." That's all Annabeth managed to say before slipping out the hatch in the floor and running back to the house. She faintly heard Percy calling her name from behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth woke up in Thalia's king sized bed; she had discarded her jean shorts and replaced them with a pair of Thalia's sweatpants. Thalia herself was passed out on the other side of the bed, quietly snoring as the morning light peered through the grey curtains. Annabeth threw her hair up and stumbled into the bathroom. She visibly cringed at the smeared makeup under her eyes and tried her best to wipe it away. Annabeth helped herself to a hot shower while the previous night's events played through her mind.

She recalled going to the old tree house with Percy and she remembered talking to him. She had probably the most interesting conversation with him in years that night, before he ruined everything. But Annabeth brought her hand to her lips and the memory of how his lips fit so perfectly to hers made her heart ache. She could almost feel his hands brush through her hair again, like a ghost, there, but invisible to the naked eye.

She ran from him. She ran to the house and out the front door, to find her car blocked in. She considered taking Malcolm's but she didn't want to explain to him why she was in such a hurry to leave. Instead she made her way up to the second floor where Thalia's room resided. She locked the door and slid to the floor with her back against it. Annabeth sat, for how long, she didn't know. She marinated in her thoughts. She had no clue why the one kiss meant so much. She had made out with boys she didn't even like before, hadn't she? Why was one near peck such a big deal? It shouldn't have meant anything. _No_, she thought, _it didn't mean anything._

On that note, she fell asleep, on the floor, the music from the party below thumping against the ground. Thalia must've come up some time during the night and woken her, made her get into the bed. Who knew?

Annabeth finished her shower and dried off. She stepped back into Thalia's room and dug around her closet, looking for something that didn't consist of rips and studs. Annabeth settled on the same pair of sweats from the previous night and a tee. She plopped on the bed and hit Thalia in the head with a pillow. A muffled groan came from the lump that was Thalia before she rolled over to face Annabeth.

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

Another over exaggerated groan came from Thalia.

"Get up, were getting breakfast."

Twenty minutes later, Annabeth and a very sleepy Thalia were seated in the nearest iHop. As they waited for their pancakes, Thalia began to question Annabeth, now that her mind was in its right state and she could think properly.

The black haired girl looked at her blonde friend with questioning eyes. She had to pound on the door the previous night to awaken her and get her to unlock it. She was a mess, and half asleep which never boded well. Thalia only remembered her mumbling something about someone. She couldn't decipher what she was saying, but Thalia knew someone at that party had pissed Annabeth off, and she wanted to retaliate. Annabeth put up her strong front but deep down she was just a teenage girl.

"Annie?" Thalia said, knowing Annabeth only allowed her to address her by that name.

"Hmm?"

"What was going on with you last night?" Thalia asked, "You seemed a little out of it."

"No," Annabeth said, "Nothing was wrong."

"Shit, Annabeth." Thalia bluntly stated, "I know you, and something was up."

"Thals, please, just drop it." Annabeth said, "Besides, we have to figure out what we're doing for the annual ski trip."

The annual ski trip was a huge trip for the juniors and seniors at Olympia. Anyone who wanted and could afford to go would hop on a plane in early December and fly out to a huge ski resort in Colorado. They'd stay for ten days and all of the People Annabeth had spoken to said it was the most fun time of their entire high school experience. All who were going had to sign up before October so there was time to sort out rooms and airfare.

Every underclassman at Olympia looked forward to being a junior just so they could skip out of a week of school and have fun. The plus side was that seeing it was a school sanctioned event, and almost every upperclassman went, they didn't have to worry about makeup work. Most teachers just played movies the entire time they were gone. Then by the time they got back, winter break was among them and they had another whole two weeks off of school. It made December the most enjoyable month of the year. And it was a first for many native Californians who'd never left the San Francisco and surrounding area before to see snow.

"I had a conversation with some people last night about that after you went nutso."

"Who?"

"Piper, Jason, Percy, Leo, Frank, the usual." Thalia explained. "You and I will be in a three bedroom with Piper, and the boys will be together. Leo thought we should get a board room and all get cozy, but that idea was shot down."

Annabeth nodded, "What about everyone else?"

"Grover will be with the Stolls, Rachel and Clarisse are bunking with Juniper and Nico wants a solo." Thalia said, "Oh and Reyna wants a single too, so I'll let you decipher what that means for her and your brother." Annabeth cringed.

"Wait, Percy's coming?" Annabeth asked after she finally appeased her mind of the picture Thalia put into it.

"Why wouldn't he?" Thalia asked,

"Well, isn't he deathly afraid of planes?"

"Would you pass up a chance to go on the annual ski trip if you found out there would be a spider in our room?"

"Probably."

Thalia rolled her eyes. Their pancakes finally arrived and they halted talking and started to eat. They finished fairly quickly and paid the bill before heading back to Thalia's house. Once they arrived, they quickly bypassed the mess before heading back to Thalia's room. Thalia found her phone and scrolled through her contacts for a moment before finding the maid service her and Jason had known their whole life. Annabeth wishfully thought how easy it would be to be them; just make one phone call and your house would be clean. But then she realized in turn for their riches they sacrificed having a functional family. It was just the two of them and their dad, who was never there.

While Thalia made her call, Annabeth located her own phone. She had three messages. One from her mother;

"_Did you have fun last night? What time do you think you're coming home? I was hoping we could head to the mall and look for some stuff for your trip."_

Annabeth quick shot back a text saying she'd be home in an hour or so and that she'd love that. Her mother grew distant from her and Malcolm after her parents got a divorce and her dad remarried when Annabeth was twelve. Then Annabeth had enough of it. Her freshman year, she told her mom that she needed a parent and she was going to live with her father in New York if she didn't step up her game. Annabeth would've never left her mother and Malcolm and her friends, but it helped her mother realize she needed a mother.

The second text was from her father. It asked if she and Malcolm wanted to come out for Christmas that year. Annabeth thought for a while before replying. She told her dad she would just be getting home from the trip and would want some R&R and maybe they could fly out for a few weeks during the summer. Annabeth felt terrible as she pressed send. The first part of the message wasn't a lie, but the second was. Annabeth had no intentions of meeting her father's new family. He had been married for almost five years and had two four year old twin sons. Annabeth hadn't met them a single time. She didn't know if it was because she resented them, or maybe she was scared.

The third text was from Percy. It read simply;

"_Can we talk?"_

Annabeth pressed delete.

Two hours later she was walking through Sports Authority at the mall. Annabeth had found a pair of silver skis and matching boots that were on the expensive side, but she did ski often. Her family used to take trips every winter when she was a child, though now she had long outgrown her old equipment. She planned on going on the annual trip the following year and she and Malcolm had decided they'd start going by themselves when Annabeth graduated.

Annabeth found a pale blue down jacket and a pair of white snow pants. After picking out a helmet and goggles, Annabeth helped Malcolm pick out a new jacket. He had ripped his the previous year on his junior year trip. Annabeth found a simple dark grey jacket with blue accents that Malcolm seemed to like as well.

"Who are you going to room with?" Annabeth asked,

"Mitchell and Jake," Malcolm answered. "I have no doubt in my mind you'll be with Thalia, Piper and Hazel, correct?"

"Actually, not correct." Annabeth said, handing him to coat, "Hazel is a sophomore."

"Well pardon me for my mistake." Malcolm begged with sarcasm. Annabeth rolled her eyes and went to find their mother.

Annabeth and Malcolm found her trying on a light purple down jacket. She turned to face them,

"What do you think," She asked, "Should I chaperone?"

"No." The siblings said in unison.

"Fine," Athena said, removing the jacket. "What else do you need?"

Annabeth removed the list from her pocket and recited the things she had yet to find.

"Thermal leggings," Annabeth started, "thermal top, wool socks, normal leggings, swimsuit and some sweaters."

"Sounds like girl stuff," Malcolm said, removing his phone from his pocket, "I'm out."

As Malcolm left, Annabeth returned to the women's clothing section and found several pairs of Nike and Under Armor leggings and tops. She located her wool socks and they proceeded to checkout. Annabeth's eyes almost bulged out of her head when she read the total price, then promptly thanked her mother three times over as they dropped their bags off at the car before venturing back into the mall to get the other things on Annabeth's list.

They found themselves at Victoria's Secret for the regular leggings and new swimsuit. Annabeth picked a white top and black bottom mix and match set out seeing she'd be in a hot tub, and they have tendencies to bleach swimwear.

Next they stopped at a little boutique store that sold hand knitted scarves. Athena insisted Annabeth get a few, seeing it'd be cold. After finding a few sweaters, they met with Malcolm again who had picked out a few flannels from American Eagle, and returned home.

As they pulled into the driveway, Annabeth say Percy sitting on their front step. She inwardly sighed as she unbuckled the seatbelt and stepped out of the car. While she and Malcolm retrieved the backs from the trunk, Athena made small talk with Percy. She had always liked, him, though she was never a fan of his absent father.

Annabeth walked past Percy, hands full of bags.

"Percy." Annabeth said, acknowledging him.

"Let me help you." Percy said, relieving her of several bags. "Can we talk?"

Percy followed Annabeth into the house.

"Uh, can you help me bring these upstairs?" Annabeth asked, avoiding the question.

"Sure."

Annabeth dropped the bags onto her bed, Percy followed her example. Annabeth sat on her desk chair and looked at the floor. Contemplating what she thought and why she thought it before speaking. Percy seated himself on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." Annabeth finally managed, "I shouldn't have ran, I just… didn't know what else to do."

"No," Percy said quietly, "I shouldn't have kissed you. It was stupid of me."

"It wasn't stupid, Percy."

"It wasn't?"

Annabeth wondered, was it? Was him kissing her the stupid decision of the previous night or was her running away the stupid decision. She couldn't make up her mind. All she knew was that she still had a perfect memory of his lips against hers and how it made her feel. But what those feelings meant was what caused the whole fiasco.

"No." Annabeth said in a mere whisper, "It wasn't."

"So what does that mean?" Percy asked, now standing. Annabeth rose to meet his eyes.

"I don't know," Annabeth admitted, "That's the problem."

She should've seen it coming. It was an obvious move, but it came as a total surprise to her when Percy's hand reached up to cup her face, and pull her lips to his. Annabeth felt as if her world was crashing down around her, her lips melted into Percy's and she didn't want to ever break free. Butterflies caused a riot in her stomach and her hands wrapped around Percy's waist, pulling him closer than physically possible. She never wanted to move. But she had to when the sound of someone clearing their throat came from her door way.

Malcolm was standing there, eyes wide as they pulled apart and put a considerable amount of distance between each other. Annabeth fumbled, trying to form a sentence,

"We were just-,"  
"Talking." Percy finished for her.

"Okay." Malcolm said.

"I should just be…"

"Going, yeah, um I'll talk to you later." Annabeth said as Percy awkwardly walked past Malcolm.

"So," Malcolm said, "Talking, huh?"

"Malcolm," Annabeth started, "I honestly don't know what this means, and I'd just appreciate if you don't tell anyone about thins, please?"

"Of course," He said, "But it looks like it meant something, you know that right? At least to him."

"What are you saying?"

"He likes you Annabeth."

"No he doesn't."

"Why would he kiss you if he didn't like you?"

"I've been asking myself that all day."

"All day?"

Annabeth's eyes widened at her slip up. She quickly dismissed Malcolm without elaborating and plopped onto her bed face first. She just wanted things to be simpler. She wanted to know if he really did have feelings for her, and if she felt the same. She thought she did but at the same time she was a mess. She didn't know.

Annabeth hated being stressed; she avoided it at all costs. And this thing, with Percy, caused her to be very stressed. So, she would avoid it. Avoid it like she avoided her father and his new family, like she avoided Luke, like she avoided everything that confused her. Everything she couldn't understand. She hated not knowing. Knowing made things easy, and it was better that way.

Step one to avoiding her problems was sleeping. That way, she couldn't dwell on them. So she slept. That entire Saturday, Annabeth stayed in bed. Her phone was off and her laptop was on. The rest of the weekend she watched the first season of the Vampire Diaries. She deemed Elena's life much more difficult than her own and that she needed to suck it up.

Taking a deep breath, she turned on her phone. The screen read 11:45 pm; she needed to get some sleep to be up the next day for school so she quick checked her messages before retiring her laptop. Annabeth had several from Thalia, one from Piper, two from her brother and one from Percy. She ignored them all, except Percy's. It read;

"_I think we need to talk, again…"_

She wondered how she should interpret it. It could either be a joke, saying he wanted to kiss her again, or it could be serious, saying they needed to sort out their feelings for each other. She assumed it was the second meaning but Annabeth didn't know which would be worse. Sighing, she locked her phone screen, set her alarm and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

When Annabeth woke, she quick showered and dressed herself. By the time she got down stairs, Malcolm was already making breakfast. He was in the middle of frying an egg when she spoke up.

"You're taking Percy to school today."

"Avoiding your problems?" He asked.

"It's Monday." Annabeth stated. Every Monday she went to school early for student council. "But yeah, I'm avoiding my problems."

Malcolm sat down with his breakfast and was about to eat when Annabeth reached over and slid his plate in front of her and began eating.

"I have to leave early." She said, explaining her actions, "You've got time."

"Mother fuc-," Malcolm was cut off by a piece of flying toast hitting his head.

"No foul language." Annabeth chastised.

Annabeth finished her eggs before going to brush her teeth. She grabbed her things and went to her car. The day passed fairly quickly, before Annabeth knew it, fourth period was over and she was heading to lunch. Sighing, she found Percy already there. She didn't know if she'd say anything or not, or what they were, if they were anything. Annabeth cursed the school for getting the stupid lunch tables with the circle seats rather benches. The only open one was lopsided and next to Percy.

Annabeth took her seat, throwing her backpack to the side of her feet. She sighed, retrieving her lunch. As she ate, she was brutally aware of the fact that Percy's leg was touching her own, yet she couldn't bring herself to move it. Lunch passed extremely slowly. Annabeth and Percy made minimal eye contact. Annabeth finally had enough. She grabbed her backpack and looked to Percy.

"Can I talk to you?"

Annabeth found herself in an empty hall with Percy on her tail. She didn't know why she called him. Did she really want to talk to him or did she just want to break the tension between them. She turned and met his stare. His green eyes bearing into her own, he was waiting for her to make the first move.

"Can we stop this?" She asked,

"Stop what?"

"Stop this, weirdness between us." Annabeth said, throwing her hands into the air. "I don't know what to make of it. You've kiss me, _twice_. And then it's just awkward any time we're around each other and neither of us know what this thing between us is and if we don't know what it is then let's just not have anything between us. We can go back to the way we were last Thursday."

Percy seemed to think for a longer period of time. Annabeth waited for an answer. She hated waiting. Finally, the bell signaling the end of lunch rang and Percy snapped back into reality.

"Sure, Annabeth," Percy said finally, "We can go back to normal."

Before Annabeth could respond, or even register the hurt in Percy's eyes, he turned and walked away as the hall started to flood with students.


	3. Chapter 3

The days turned into weeks and slowly but surely Annabeth didn't feel the perpetual uncomfortable tension between her and Percy. As they rode in silence the first few days to school, Percy slowly tried to dismantle the wall he had been building up around himself. They began to bicker again about things such as being late and what song to listen to. Annabeth was grateful things were going towards normalcy again but she knew deep in her heart that they wouldn't be the same as before, for better or for worse.

Nights often consisted of Annabeth watching Netflix and contemplating if she should mull over her feelings or watch another episode of _New Girl_. Schmidt often won the battle. Though she would find herself zoning out periodically to wonder about the future and if there were any other things she could use to preoccupy herself.

It was usually a bust and it inevitably ended in Thalia coming to accompany Annabeth and Annabeth not sharing the reasons for her brooding. Thalia went along with it. They normally ended their nights with deep talk about the universe and Thalia passing out on Annabeth's bed.

Annabeth later realized she was being stupid. She was a typical teenage girl, obsessing over the star football player. It was too cliché for her to manage so she gave up on it. She just stopped thinking about him. She didn't think of the way his lips molded perfectly to hers and how her stomach knotted and twisted when she was near him. It was stupid. How could she even think of thinking about Percy like that? He was Percy, the obnoxious boy who lived next door and made her late to school.

She decided it was high time she remove herself from the bed that probably had a permanent indentation from her butt and rejoin herself with civilization. It was Sunday morning and the smell of coffee invaded her nose. Malcolm was sitting on one of the bar stools at the island with a mug in hand that looked like an owl. She laughed under her breath because he had taken the "girl" owl. It had pink polk-a-dots and flowers, where as the "boy owl was simple and painted with blues and greens, which Annabeth figured she'd have to take.

"So she lives." Malcolm says as Annabeth rummages around, looking for the sugar and cream for her coffee.

"Shut up."

"Just out of curiosity," Malcolm says before taking a sip of the deep brown substance in his cup, "Did your whole "I'm never leaving my room again" scene have to do with a certain green eyed, black haired football player?"

Annabeth took a sip of her drink and let it warm her body. She could feel its passage down to her stomach which was a feeling that she hated but wanted to feel again. It was like poking a bruise, it hurt but you kept doing it.

"Malcolm," Annabeth said, sitting on the opposite said of the island as him, "that's stupid, I wouldn't hole myself up over a boy."

"Then why did you?"

"I just needed some rest and relaxation." Annabeth knew she sounded like she was lying as she said it, "That's all."

"Okay, Annabeth." Malcolm placed his empty cup into the sink. "Just know that if you need me to kick anybody's ass, even if it is Percy, I'm only a text away."

Annabeth stayed silent. She didn't know how to respond, sure he was just doing the brotherly thing, but did he really think Percy had done something to hurt her, or would do something to hurt her? Annabeth couldn't see Percy doing something like that in this lifetime. He was a good person, loyal as a golden retriever and Annabeth could stomp on his dreams, spit in his face and insult everything about his and she still couldn't picture him doing anything in retaliation besides shaking his head in disappointment and walking away.  
Annabeth knew she was being idiotic about the whole situation, she'd be so lucky to have a guy like Percy, she felt like she didn't deserve him. He was too kind and too generous, where she was just _Annabeth._ Sighing, Annabeth picked up her phone and searched for a number. Finding it, she pressed call.

After three rings a voice answered it.

"Pipes," Annabeth said, "What are you doing?"

"Hmm, well right now I'm lying on Jason's couch trying to convince him to make me lunch. Why, what's up?"

"Well, I'll treat you to lunch at a restaurant of your choosing if you ditch Jason for me." Annabeth said, running some water over her mug and Malcolm's, putting them into the dishwasher. "I need girl talk time."

Piper scoffed, "I was waiting for you to come to your senses. Pick me up and we can go to that one pizza place we like."

"What do you mean you were waiting?" Annabeth asked, heading back to her room.

"I'll explain later."

"Ugh, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"I'll count the seconds." Piper said in a dreamy voice before Annabeth rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

Annabeth quickly showered and threw on light makeup before stripping her robe and throwing on leggings and a white V-neck. Annabeth slipped into pale pink ballet flats and found her keys and bag. Annabeth arrived shortly after in front of the Grace's. She honked three times and Piper emerged a minute later. Piper got into Annabeth's Prius and slammed the door.

"Are you going to explain?" Annabeth asked.

Piper shook her head, "Food first, talk later."

It was almost comical how her stomach grumbled right after she spoke. Annabeth scoffed and put the car in gear, flipped on the radio and proceeded out of the driveway. Piper sang to the indie song that they edited so they could play it on the pop stations as Annabeth navigated her way to the pizza place Piper couldn't live without.

Annabeth pulled into Margarita Pizza and Piper all but ran into the building. The place was crowded as per usual, so there was a line. Annabeth met Piper, who had gotten their before her and waited her turn. Annabeth admired the mosaics on the wall as the line slowly progressed.

They ordered a cheese pizza to split, paid, filled their cups with soda and claimed a table. Annabeth fidgeted with her phone for a minute as Piper clacked her nails on the table, earning some irritated glances from the people sitting around them. Annabeth could practically feel Piper's gaze burning a hole in her skull before she finally locked her screen and looked up.

"What?"

"You obviously didn't call me here for nothing." Piper accused, "What girl talk do you need?"

"Boy talk." Annabeth mumbled.

"You mean Percy talk."

"No, I mean yes, I mean- wait. Did Percy talk to you about me?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?" Annabeth's voice sounded much more pathetic than she had hoped.

"That is confidential information," Piper said after taking a sip of her soda, "And I am not at clearance to disclose it at this moment in time."

"Piper," Annabeth said, patience waning, "tell me."

"He said he just wants to sleep with you already but you're being a prude and it's pissing him off."

Annabeth scoffed and balled up her straw wrapper; she threw it at Piper and felt satisfaction when it hit her on the nose. Piper flipped Annabeth off who just rolled her eyes in response.

"What did he _really_ say, Piper?"

"Oh look, food!" Piper said as a waiter put the pizza on the table. Piper immediately grabbed a piece and sunk her teeth into it. Annabeth took her slice at a more leisurely pace. She didn't drop her gaze from Piper's eyes the entire time they ate. Piper kept looking around the room, paying attention to the pictures on the walls, the lights, her nails, the pizza, the people, anything to keep from meeting Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth kept repeating Piper's name, like a mantra, five second intervals lapsed the two syllables that made Piper visibly uncomfortable. Annabeth was proud that she was able to get the most persuasive person she knew to crack under the pressure she put on her. Annabeth counted how many times she had to say Piper's name before she broke. Twenty seven times before Piper's hands shot up in exasperation and met Annabeth's gaze.

"What?" Piper exclaimed.

"Oh you know what."

"Fine!" Piper half shouted, "I give. He said he likes you and he said he wanted a "new normal", whatever that means."

But Annabeth knew what it meant. She had said she just wanted to go back to normal and he had agreed, but apparently he didn't mean it. She didn't know how she should feel, she wanted something, anything that could give her clarity.

"God, I'm being an idiot." Annabeth decided.

"Why?"

"I'm being so melodramatic!" Annabeth said, "I mean he likes me, that doesn't mean I automatically have to like him back, right? I mean we don't have to get married and have babies and live in a house with a white picket fence and the whole shebang! Just because he kissed me, multiple times and they were the best kisses I've ever had doesn't mean we're soul mates or anything!"

"No, but what are you talking about?" Piper asked, "And what do you mean he kissed you?"

"Get up to speed," Annabeth said almost sarcastically, bushing the air with her hand. "We kissed."

"Whoa whoa whoa," Piper said, "When and where and what is all this 'best kiss I've ever had stuff?'"

Annabeth told Piper the entire story, starting from the beginning. The pizza was gone by the time she explained everything way more detailed than need be. Piper remained quiet besides a few little comments here and there. By the end of it Piper was shaking her head and sighing.

"You two are idiots." She decided. "You clearly like each other, why are you being so weird about it. Just date or hook up or _something._"

"Piper, you know I wouldn't just hook up with someone for the sake of it." Annabeth pointed out.

"A girl can dream." She said, putting her face in her hands and her elbows on the table.

"God," Annabeth said under her breath, "I don't want to know what you and Jason do behind closed doors."

"Oh please, you know Jason." Piper said, waving off the idea, "He probably has a purity ring or something."

Annabeth couldn't help but laugh because of the truth of the statement. The two finished their sodas and returned to the car. Annabeth still felt unresolved. There was one part of her that thought she was being melodramatic and stupid and like she was on Degrassi or something, and another part that made her think that she was being reasonable for feeling so indecisive. She tried just going with her gut, but weeks had passed and she still couldn't stop thinking about how she _really_ liked kissing him.

"So what do I do?" Annabeth asked.

"Easy," Piper said while texting someone, "Go to his house and say you we're being stupid and start dating."

"I don't think it's that easy Piper."

"Would you like me to come with?" Piper asked, putting her phone down.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Just go to your house."

Annabeth followed instructions and drove to her house. She got suspicious when Piper pointed out that Sally and Paul's cars weren't in the driveway and even more suspicious when Piper started walking towards Percy's house instead of Annabeth's. Annabeth decided she didn't want any part of what was going on so she went to her own house.

She was in the kitchen sipping a glass of water when she heard a struggling noise and a door slam from the foyer. She sighed, knowing Piper was doing something stupid.

"Pipe-, what are you doing?"

Annabeth was met by the sight of Piper, half pulling Percy into the kitchen. This wouldn't be as bad except for the fact that Percy was clad in only boxers and socks that were now grass stained. The sheepish look on his face made Annabeth want to laugh, and the determined gleam in Piper's eyes made her actually laugh.

"You two need to sort out your crap and I'm helping." Piper declared, "I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Piper, at least give the boy some pants." Annabeth said, controlling her laughter.

"Fine." She said, turning to Percy. "Go get pants, but you better come back here."

The scarlet color residing on Percy's cheeks was priceless.

"Actually, could one of you do it?" He asked, "I don't really want to cross through the front yard in my underwear."

Annabeth laughed again. His blue boxers had cartoon whales blowing water up on them. They were a very _Percy_ fashion statement.

"I'll see if Malcolm has something." Annabeth suggested.

"Oh god," Percy said, running to grab the blanket on the couch and wrapping himself in it. "Please don't let him come down here."

Annabeth found herself knocking on the bedroom door next to hers. Malcolm opened it several seconds later. His walls were painted a light blue, but besides that his room was mostly bland. There was a desk and a dresser, a Macbook was resting on the bed and a dock sitting on his bedside table was playing an Of Monsters and Men song that Annabeth liked.

"Can I borrow some pants?" She asked as sweetly and casually as possible. Malcolm raised a brow.

"Pants?"

"A shirt too, please?"

"But why?"

"Long story," Annabeth said, she extended her hand, "Clothes?"

Malcolm sighed, figuring it'd be best just to go along with it and not ask questions. He threw her a pair of old jeans and a t-shirt. Annabeth gave her thanks before going back down stairs. She was welcomed to an interesting sight. Percy was standing with his chest puffed out like some sort of super hero and Piper was poking at his stomach as if to inspect it.

"I don't know," Piper said, "Jason has better arms than you, but your abs are more defined. Probably from swimming."

"Please," Percy said as if what she was saying was ridiculous. "I have way bigger arms than Jason."

Neither of them seemed to notice Annabeth standing there. They continued to debate who was more muscular. Piper seemed set in stone that Jason was, but Annabeth had seen Jason many of times during the summers by the grace's pool and Percy was winning by a long shot. But Piper had one thing right; swimming did Percy wonders for his body.

"Personally," Annabeth said, chiming in, "I think you have Jason beat."

Percy quickly wrapped the blanket back around himself. He was okay with allowing Piper to poke and prod him, but god forbid Annabeth even give him a compliment. Annabeth didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, like he was just shy around her or something. She hoped it was a good thing.

"Uh, thanks."

"Yeah." Annabeth said, handing over the garments.

Percy took them gratefully and went to the main floor bathroom to dress. Piper shot a look at Annabeth, her eyes were wide and she looked as if she was trying to say _oh my god did you see that?_ Annabeth rolled her eyes and mouthed _shut up._ Percy retuned in Malcolm's clothes looking relieved.

"May I ask why you were only wearing boxers?" Annabeth said,

"I was home alone and eating pizza. Would you expect me to be clothed?" Percy retorted, gaining more confidence seeing he wasn't practically nude.

"Fair point." Annabeth turned to Piper, "Now, why is he here?"

The smile on Piper's face made Annabeth want to run.

"Because you two both like each other and I'm here to play love doctor." Piper declared, "Now kiss. Annabeth gave her a look. "I'm kidding, but seriously you need to figure you stuff out."

"Piper, we're not doing this with you here." Percy said, "And besides, Annabeth already made her choice."

"Yes," Piper said, "But was it an _honest _choice?"

Annabeth looked down and started picking at her nails.

"Was it?" Percy asked.

"I-, Malcolm." Annabeth said, as her brother came into the room.

"Hey-uh, why is Percy wearing my clothes?"

"Malcolm!" Piper said excitedly, "Why don't we go socialize in the other room and leave these two alone?"

Malcolm looked as if he was about to protest, but he knew not the say no to Piper so he followed her into another room. Annabeth awkwardly shifted her weight as Percy waited for an answer. She sighed and picked up her glass of water that was still resting on the counter. Annabeth took a sip of the cool liquid and focused her eyes everywhere but Percy. Annabeth sat on the bar stool and rested her head on her arms for a second before looking up again.

"It wasn't honest." She finally admitted, "I like you, a lot, and I really liked when you kissed me and I really want to kiss you again."

"Then why don't you?" Percy asked stepping closer.

"Because," Annabeth explained, standing up and walking towards him. "If I'm going to be in this, it's all or nothing. I don't want to kiss you one day then have the next be full of uncomfortable sexual tension!"

Percy had the audacity to laugh. But he compensated by kissing her. When he pulled away Annabeth looked up and met his eyes.

"So what does this mean?" She asked.

"That we're together?" He asked, sounding hopeful.

"Okay."

Annabeth pretended she didn't hear Piper cheering from the other room as she kissed him again.


End file.
